Mini nuke (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =Mini nuke, Big Kid |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =3 |value2 =500 |baseid2 = |item name3 =Mini nuke, low yield |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =3 |value3 =125 |baseid3 = |item name4 =Mini nuke, timed |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =3 |value4 =250 |baseid4 = |item name5 =Mini nuke, Tiny Tots |weight5 =0 |weight hardcore5 =3 |value5 =100 |baseid5 = |footer = Mini nuke (top) and Mini nuke, Tiny Tots (bottom). }} The mini nuke is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Mini nukes are much less common in Fallout: New Vegas than in Fallout 3: there are only 14 in the base game (12 with the Wild Wasteland trait). They weigh 3 pounds each in Hardcore mode and are shaped like the WWII atomic bomb "Fat Man." Their explosion is powerful, causing a characteristic mushroom cloud and leaving residual radioactivity, initially 40 rads/sec., but which quickly drops to low levels that linger for quite a while. The Lonesome Road add-on introduces the possibility of mini nukes randomly spawning in duffle bags and other containers. Due to their rarity and effectiveness, mini nukes are the most valuable ammunition type in game. Weapons using this ammunition * Fat Man ** Fat Man (GRA) ** Esther (GRA) Variants Mini nuke, low yield Added with Gun Runners' Arsenal, this variant has less explosive power and a smaller kill radius than a standard mini nuke, but with the trade-off of increased range and cheaper price. Mini nuke, Big Kid Added with Gun Runners' Arsenal, this variant is significantly more powerful than a standard mini nuke and produces more residual radiation. The increased damage comes at the cost of reduced range, which can cause serious harm to an unprotected player. Mini nuke, Tiny Tots Added with Gun Runners' Arsenal, this type can be used for cluster bombing, with each tiny tots round releasing 9 miniature mini nukes, similar to an experimental MIRV shot. While descending, they make noise similar to incoming Boomer artillery. Mini nuke, timed Added with the Gun Runners' Arsenal, this type has a 5-second fuse and will not detonate on impact. The time-only fuse allows the round to ricochet off objects or be bounced around corners. The nuke itself can also cause damage if it strikes a target, in addition to the following explosion. Comparison Locations * Variants of the ammo added by Gun Runners' Arsenal may be purchased from Vendortron, Boomer munitions manager or a traveling merchant. * Standard mini nukes may be occasionally offered by commissaries in The Divide, as well as in the Courier's Mile on containers within the central building. Notes * The GRA mini nukes can only be used with the GRA Fat Man or Esther. * Mini nukes are the main component of a fat mine. * The explosion animation for mini nukes is the same one seen when blowing up a car. Bugs If fired straight up, the Tiny Tots sound effects may or may not play on repeat, endlessly. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition ru:Ядерный выстрел (Fallout: New Vegas)